Birthday Nightmare
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: This is just a short ficlet inspired by one particular episode in Season Five titled "Black White and Chi All Over." In the midst of his chase for the Moon Demon chi Drago spared a couple seconds to make a promise to Jade "I'll come back for you later."
1. Chapter 1

**J: This was driving me crazy! I had completely forgotten about the episode in Season Five called "Black White and Chi All Over." This little drabble is just to remind everyone of one particular moment in the episode, this was the moment that inspired this short little ficlet. This will be possibly two chapters in total might be one more? I can't say since I'm just writing exactly what comes to mind.**

**And **

**YES, Two For One is still being worked on, it's just slow going ahha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any JCA characters.**

* * *

"Here boy want some cotton candy? Yummy in your tummy." Jade waved the cone of cotton candy back and forth to get its scent in the wind to the chi filled panda bear. Yin-Yang took the bait and followed after the trolley just in time to get out of Drago's reach.

Drago kept up with the panda and nearly caught him. Yin-Yang dodged out of the way sending Drago at the trolley. Jade pulled her cotton candy out of the way at the last second smirking as Drago came short, "No hitchhiking."

Drago fell out of her sight but not to the ground. Using his claws and strength he managed to get to the roof of the trolley, before continuing his chase of the panda he felt a promise was necessary. Hanging upside down to get in the 12 year old girl's face Drago smiled, "I'll come back for you later." The two seconds that had cost him was worth the fear he'd seen in the annoying girl's face.

The rest of her birthday was a success with them obtaining both the Earth Demon chi and the Moon Demon chi. Despite all the good events and awesome adventure Jade missed out on a birthday party due to her small body needing sleep.

In her dreams Drago's words came back loud and clear, "I'll come back for you later." The nightmare that followed would haunt her for the next ten years.


	2. Chapter 2

**J: I apologize if this seems pretty rough and undetailed but this is just one of those stories where I want to present the bare bones story more than a detailed novel ahha. Expect grammar slips and there may be some out of character moments just cause this story doesn't have a lot of advanced thinking to it.**

**Thanks to: Alana Fox, Bunnyrabbits.123, JCA Avanthika (that story is SLOWLY being worked on sorry), and Evadeen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JCA in any way possible.**

**P.S: I am quite interested to see what you think will happen after the ending of this chapter :)**

* * *

Jade sat in class bored out of her mind as Ms. Hartman spoke about plant photosynthesis. Her notebook open in front of her she doodled a comic strip of her kicking Drago's butt. _'Two little x's and he's done. Nothing beats a classic.' _Jade smiled at her handy work. In the last panel Jade stood on top of Drago's body, his tongue was sticking out and his eyes were x's portraying him as defeated. "Care to share your drawing with the class Jade? It seems to be entertaining for you."

Ms. Hartman had used ninja stealth and snuck up behind Jade. Putting her hands over her picture Jade smiled wide and innocent, "It's an inside joke." Ms. Hartman held out her hand for the paper.

Pouting Jade handed it over, "This is science not art, art is after lunch period." Jade ignored her classmates' snickers and watched her awesome comic disappear into the desk of no return. "This is the fifth time in two weeks I've confiscated something from you Jade. You will be staying after class for detention." Jade slammed her head on her desk imagining the lecture she was going to get from Uncle Jackie.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur leaving Jade with no memory of what she'd learned. Drew and the others sent her a few more comments of, "Have fun in detention." and "Maybe your ninjas will show up and break you out."

At her desk Jade made herself look like a heart broken puppy that was sorry for peeing on the floor. Ms. Hartman brushed it off with ease, "You will remain here until you have written out a two page report explaining why paying attention in class is necessary." She placed the two papers on Jade's desk and wrote the assignment on the board to keep Jade from claiming she couldn't remember what the report was about.

_'They better not leave for a new demon chi without me. I refuse to miss Drago getting his butt whooped again.' _Jade put her pencil to the paper intending to actually start the assignment but didn't even move the lead when the fire alarm went off. "Saved by the bell?"

Ms. Hartman went to the door to peer out in the hallway, "Oh my, Jade come along. This is not a fire drill. I can see smoke. Out the doors just as practiced."

"The school is really on fire?!" Jade had seen her share of fires and explosions (courtesy of the dragon talisman) but this was different. This was happening in school, it was a dream come true. No school building meant no class which also meant no homework.

Sticking close to Jade kept ducked down as smoke filled the upper half of the hallway. Glaring over her shoulder Jade saw the flames were spreading from the cafeteria. "Freak kitchen accident?" The sound of the fire truck sirens grew closer as they got to the doors.

opened the door and ushered Jade out. A fireman lead teacher and student to an ambulance so they could be checked over. With only some smoke inhalation they were allowed to join the other staff members by the designated meeting place. "Jade if you have your phone with you you may call your Uncle to come pick you up."

Jade never went anywhere without her cell phone, she never knew if a demon, ninja, oni, etc would make a surprise appearance. Easy access backup was essential to being a good Section 13 agent. Opening her cell she saw no reception bars. "I'm gonna call from over there." Jade said this and pointed to the other side of the street. It was still within Ms. Hartman's sights so she nodded her permission.

"Come on Jackinator pick up." Jade watched Ms. Hartman as she held her phone to her ear. Her teacher turned away to answer a question and Jade took that opportunity to run back towards the school playground. She wanted to get a good view of the fire damage before the place was roped off, she also could still get reception and call Jackie.

Standing on the top of the slide she watched the smoke rising from the flames get darker as the fire was put out. Uncle Jackie still had not answered his phone, "Guess I'm calling home base."

She dialed Uncle's shop and if no one answered there then they had gone after more demon chi. "Looks like we smoked out a little bug."

Jade spun around and found Strike Master Ice and his cronies standing at the base of the slide stairs. "What are you doing here Pizza Face?"

"We got orders from D-Man to pick up and deliver one short stack." Ice smirked as DJ Fist held up a burlap sack just big enough for her to fit into.

"So I have you three to thanks for busting me out of detention? Thanks for that but this is one delivery you're not going to make." Jade jumped and slid down the slide on her feet giving her a takeoff boost to run for it.

"You have reached Uncle's shop of fine antiquities. Uncle could not come to the phone, please leave Uncle a message or call back again later." This was the last thing Jade wanted to hear at that moment.

Flames hit the pavement to the right and left of her, a glance back showed all three lizard teens hot on her heels. "Time to make an emergency call." Jade hit the seven for her speed dial contact to Captain Black. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!" Jade ran for the school yard's gate to get to the front of the school.

MC Cobra dashed ahead of her using dragon speed to cut her off. Jade hit the brakes and changed directions to the right where she knew a secret opening in the fence would give her a getaway. Flamzes whizzed by her on both sides, "Captain Black here."

"Yes!"

"I'm currently off on a mission, leave a message and I'll call you back ASAP."

"NO!" How was it possible that all her emergency contacts were unavailable?

She was almost to the shrubs that covered the opening, two more shots of flames flew way over her head. Jade couldn't help but throw a smart remark over her shoulder, "You guys need to work on your aim." Their knowing smiles confused her until she looked ahead and saw that the two shrubs were on fire blocking her last escape.

Stopping before she got too close to the fire Jade faced her enemies in a defensive stance. "You want me come and get me." _'__I wish I had the dragon or ox talisman right now.'_

The three rushed at her at the same time, Jade launched herself forward for her reliable drop kick. Apparently she'd used it too often since Ice blocked it without a problem, "You need some new moves lil lady." From his block Ice swung out his fist and sent Jade flying backwards into DJ Fist and the sack.

Everything went dark and cramped, pushing against the fabric Jade yelled, "LET ME OUT!"

"Keep it down pipsqueak or we'll set fire to the bag." Strike Master Ice jabbed a claw into the bag getting Jade in the back.

She felt the bag sway as they took off at a run. Jade couldn't tell left from right leaving her clueless to where they were going. _'__I still have my cell phone!' _Jade reached into her hoodie pocket and felt nothing, moving her hands around in the front pocket her fingers found a hole just large enough for her only means of communication to fall out. _'__Bad day.'_

The trip to wherever they were going took no time thanks to their dragon speed. Jade's heart beat at double speed when she heard a familiar voice ask, "What did you bring back for me boys?"

"One little Chan fresh from the playground." The tie on the sack was loosened and Jade was dumped onto the ground.

She'd been ready for it and made sure to land on her feet to take off at a run. "Oh no you don't." Using the stacks of busted vehicles as walls Drago propelled himself faster than Jade could run. At the right angle and speed he jumped down pinning Jade to the ground with his foot. Taking hold of her orange sweatshirt by the back he lifted her up to face level. Grinning he told her quietly, "Told you I'd come back for you later. Or did you forget?"

"Technically it was your boys that came and got me." Jade made an attempt to kick Drago in the face, he caught her foot midswing then let go of her sweater to hold her upside down.

Jade continued her struggles as Drago walked back to Ice, "Get some rope and tie her to the post. If she gets away I'll be making some heads roll." DJ Fist and MC Cobra ran off for the rope. Drago handed Jade to Ice.

Upright Jade glared at Drago with as much bravado as she could muster, "So what's the plan Scaly? Trade me for the demon chi?"

"Not even close Jade." Drago didn't say anymore than that as the other two returned with the rope.

The green teens hadn't held back while tying her up to the post, through her sweater Jade felt the ropes begin to chafe her skin. After they'd tied her up Pizza Face and his buddies took off with their skateboards. Drago sat on the pile of cars directly across from her. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow. _'__Napping or meditating?'_

Jade pulled, gnawed and tried removing her sweater to get out of the ropes and all these attempts did nothing. On top of that she'd seen no hide or hair of her family.

The sun was setting when Drago snapped out of whatever he'd been doing. He got to his feet and watched the horizon and the setting sun. The lower the sun sank the bigger his smile of anticipating got. Jade's nerves were on edge, she'd seen that smile before. It was the smile he'd worn on New Year's when he thought his father was going to successfully be resurrected and her Uncles were going to be devoured. _'__I'm getting the feeling that something even worse is going to happen, and it's going to happen to me!'_

When the sun was fully set and the night sky covered all of San Francisco Drago tapped his claws together, "Finally the fun can begin!"

"Yo D-Man, we miss the show?" Strike Master Ice, DJ Fist and Mc Cobra leaped onto a pile of cars next to Drago's perch.

"Just in time. Sit back and enjoy." Drago's ruby eyes seemed to glow as they focused on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**J: Yay for getting this written and typed all in the same night!...I am very tired and all I have done is chores all day...Says a lot about me eh? Anyhoodles! This is the last chapter, cause I did say this was just a random little spur of the moment ficlet. I am actually quite proud of myself for cutting myself off, you guys might notice that there is a LOT I could have done with this plot line.**

**THANKS TO: Alana Fox, Evadeen, Guest?, and bunnyrabbit.123**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any JCA characters, locations or objects.**

**P.S. If anyone wants to try their own hand at this story plot, like in a different way, it's totally okay with me just link me the story when it gets going :)**

* * *

Jade reflexively gulped, _'Where's the Chan clan when you need them?!'_

His hands interlocked behind his back Drago casually strolled down his mountain of cars, "Let me tell you a story my old man once told me."

Jade's fear dropped a notch allowing her to raise an eyebrow at her junkyard host. Seeing her skeptical look Drago jumped the rest of the way down. Looming over his guest he began, "One day a little girl decided to play around with the Demon Archive..." Seeing Jade's skin pale Drago smiled, "Because of her meddling she gave herself access to my old man's servants, the shadowkhan. Consumed by this power she changed into one of them and gave herself a new name. I'm sure you remember the rest, don't you Jade?"

"So I made a mistake and became the Queen of the Shadowkhan so what? I don't get where you're going with this." Truthfully she didn't want to know where he was going with this. Her memories were foggy from her brief time as the ruler of the Shadows but what Uncle Jackie told her it had not been good and could have been ten times worse if they hadn't stopped her.

Drago shook his head reaching into his shirt, "For such a smart mouth you're not very bright. Let's see if this makes the answer easier to figure out." Drago held out his hand palm up allowing Jade to see what he'd pulled out of his shirt.

It was the tiger talisman.

All the pieces clicked into place making Jade gasp, "Oh no...But...How did you get that? All the talismans are locked up and protected in Section 13."

"I paid them a visit earlier. That protection works fine on humans but not demons." Drago smirked recalling the mess he'd left behind at Section 13.

"Um D-Man? You completely lost us." Strike Master Ice and the other two had followed along with the story but they had no experience with the talismans, leaving them clueless about the plan. That morning Drago had ordered them to kidnap Jade, no other instructions outside of that and a promise of something entertaining to look forward to.

Drago didn't mind explaining this once since he wanted to see how Jade would react to the whole plan, "This boys, is the talisman of spiritual balance. When activated it can separate anyone's yin from their yang." The three nodded.

"Little Jade here was once entirely evil just like me and my old man. When someone reaches that level it doesn't just go away after a shot of good magic. Oh no, it just gets locked away." Drago took out a chain necklace with a wire holder for the talisman.

He inserted the talisman and placed the necklace around Jade's neck as MC Cobra figured out the rest of the plan out loud, "I get it! You're gonna use that rock to pull out the evil shrimp queen."

"Tch it's not gonna work lizard brain. While you were locked up me and the J-Team destroyed all the Oni masks, making the shadowkhan disappear for good." Jade smirked at having known this while Drago didn't.

"Poor simple Jade. The shadowkhan are made from shadow and dark magic. Shadows can never be destroyed and with a healthy dose of magic provided by their former queen they will come back. Or did dear old Uncle not tell you that?" Drago relished in Jade's shattered hope. He'd known about the destroyed masks from the beginning but his father's teachings had enforced the creation of this plan.

Jade had one last ace up her sleeve to stop Drago from going through with this, "Are you sure you want to bring out all my evil? Think about it Drago. I'm a pain in your scaly butt already and this is me blended good and evil. Imagine how annoying pure evil me is going to be, and that will be with the control of the shadowkhan on top of it all." Jade knew she was a pest but only to those she wanted to tick off. Her parents had said she'd made great improvement since living with Uncle Jackie.

Drago raised a claw to Jade's throat showing her how close she was to death, "Trust me I really thought about that. That's why I've added an extra spell to that necklace. Enough talk, it's time for the show!"

Jade could do nothing tied up forcing her to watch.

Drago pulled out half of the talisman and spoke a single word to activate the magic. The two halves erupted in light blinding everyone present.

Jade felt the rope holding her snap as her body seemed to pull apart into two from the inside out. Even after the lights died down Jade had a hard time seeing, her hearing was fully intact, "Interesting."

The voice sounded like her own only different with a slight hiss and another tone that sounded older like her future self. As her vision focused Jade saw why she thought of her future self.

Whatever Drago had added to the necklace had made the Queen the exact same age as the future Jade. Looking down at herself Jade felt slightly cheated to see she was still 12.

The black dress Jade had received from the Shadowkhan had changed to fit the more mature Jade's body. The Queen looked down at her older self with a pleased smile, "Free at last."

"As I am the one that freed you, you owe me your allegiance." Drago's eyes scanned over the older, darker version of Jade in what she thought was appraisal.

Queen crossed her arms, " My freedom does not equal control silly boy. I am Queen of the Shadowkhan, I do as I wish and follow no one's orders. You would be wise to swear your allegiance to me."

Jade had to smirk, not even a spell could make her extracted evil self do as told. _'I better make a run for it while the two dark disasters duke it out. Too bad I can't stay and watch.'_

Everything ached from her rough treatment and magical split. This didn't stop her from getting to her feet and taking off in the opposite direction of the evil showdown.

She got around a pile of cars and ran straight into three Shadowkhan, "Wah!" She ducked beneath their reaching hands and between their legs. More appeared as she ran and dodged nearly getting grabbed three times. With each ninja she escaped she sputtered the Chan clan cry, "Bad day, bad day, bad day!"

Just up ahead she could see the exit out of the junkyard, as well as 20 odd shadowkhan, Srike Master Ice, MC Cobra, DJ Fist, Drago and Queen Jade.

Queen stepped ahead of the others, "You're not going anywhere."

A shadowkhan took hold of her in a bear hug lifting her off her feet. "You're free of me, why are you trying to keep me around?"

"You're mistaken. I have no intention of keeping you around. Not when it risks me being rejoined with you. You will be destroyed."

"Allow me your majesty, it would be my pleasure." Drago stepped up next to Queen wrapping a hand around her waist and the other lit up with a fire ball.

Queen smiled at Drago in a way Jade had seen Viper smile at Jackie. Her jaw nearly unhinged it dropped open so quick, "You...and...he...GROSS! I'm gonna hurl!" The ninja holding her stretched his arms out keeping her away from him. "There is no way you and I are the same person!"

"Tch you're just too young to see the charm, and what about Seymour? Or should I say Hsi Wu?" Queen gave Jade a knowing smile.

"I was tricked and you know it!" Jade thrashed in her holder's grasp, her temper was flaring hot and she wanted nothing more than to drop kick her older evil self.

Drago looked to Queen, "What's this about the sky demon?"

Queen's pure red eyes glinted with mirth, "We had a crush on him when he disguised himself as a classmate in order to get his dismembered tail back. You know Jade, maybe you're just drawn to demons. They're so much more interesting than humans."

"That's it! You are nothing like me! Drago melted my brain and made me crazy. I would never in a GAJILLION years think demons are cool!"

Drago made the fire ball in his hand larger, "That can be arranged right now."

Queen stroked the side of Drago's face, "Do it."

"Sweet dreams Jade." Drago put everything into his throw.

The last thing Jade saw was her evil self smiling in glee as the fire ball came at her face.

Jade sat up in her bed with a yell.

Panting in fear she touched her face feeling it to be smooth and not melted. Her nightgown and blankets were drenched in sweat. "A nightmare, it was just a really bad nightmare."

Calming down Jade recalled falling asleep on the way home from San Diego.

"No more cotton candy for me before bed." Jade's throat was parched. A cold glass of water would cool her down and quench her thirst.

Sliding out of bed she heard something hit the floor making a sharp 'tap.' Puzzled she bent down and picked up the object.

She didn't need a light to know she held a talisman with a crack through it.

Jade ran out of her room at top speed, "JACKIE!"

**END.**


End file.
